


He/She

by violent_ends



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Metaphors, Prose Poem, Random & Short, Romanticism, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends
Summary: He remembers death coursing in his veins, cruel and electric, and feathers bursting under showering lead; she remembers poison in her throat, slow and relentless, and her heart breaking under the weight of her misplaced love; and together, they forget.





	He/She

She loves him with the tenderness of spring rain bathing starved, snow-covered leaves; he loves her with the intensity of hurricanes, wind lashing out at the trembling house of her heart.

In the quiet of her waters, she lulls and soothes the fire of his suffering; in the depths of his flames, he stokes the sparks and embers of her hope.

He is the wrath of the elements, the fury of his Father; she is the earth welcoming the lightning and the thunder, forgiving and blooming at the turn of every new season.

She loves him with the mercy of a mother, seeing past mistakes and misdeeds; he loves her with the aching loyalty of a son, looking for her when he falls, for to keep falling is the curse of his life.

In the secrecy of his wings, he nurtures the promise of heavenly light, for her if not for himself; in the palms of her hands, she cradles this light and tucks it away, in a drawer with spare buttons and needles and all the things she is not sure she will need.

He is the darkness of night, the pitch black of the ocean abyss; in his watery embrace she dives, comes back up for air, then succumbs and digs her toes in the sand at the bottom.

She loves him with the certainty of the sun rising in the morning; he loves her with the blind faith of flowers turning toward its rays and trusting them not to burn.

In the gold of her hair, she holds the sunlight to warm him in the world down below; in the alabaster of his skin, he holds the moonlight to guide her through the dark rooms of her being.

He breathes sin and temptation from his lips, but tastes like honey when he kisses her; she delivers justice and punishment with her hands, but feels like forgiveness when she touches him.

She loves him with the reverence of devotees praying in churches and temples; he loves her with the rebellious defiance of damnation, blood-red and scorching in his eyes.

In his gaze, he tells her of forbidden gates of mother-of-pearl and a kingdom of ashes and brimstone; in her smile, she tells him of children’s laughter and storms to wait out under soft, warm covers holding hands.

He remembers death coursing in his veins, cruel and electric, and feathers bursting under showering lead; she remembers poison in her throat, slow and relentless, and her heart breaking under the weight of her misplaced love; and together, they forget.

She loves him with the silent guilt left behind from betrayal and deception; he loves her with the resolute acceptance of things that have been, and can’t be changed.

In her home, she pours her soul in his glass so that it’s never empty; in his home, he leaves the bed untouched to chase the sound of her sighs.

He plays haunting melodies of loss and agony, ivory as soft as silk under his fingertips; she sings for him in the morning over breakfast, making sure happiness is a song he'll learn how to compose on the wrinkled pages of their story.

She loves him like the human that she is, skin withering away with the passing of the years; he loves her like the angel that he is, marble unchanging, and waits for the world to end and be born again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is - ugh, this ship has messed me up _bad_.


End file.
